Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to networked systems and methods, and in particular to systems and methods that facilitate matching of clients, for instance, end user clients of a matching service, based on an electronic collection and/or exchange of digital information and automated evaluation.
Description of the Related Art
There are various applications in which matching or proposing matches is central or at least useful. For example, there are numerous applications in which matching of clients, for instance, end user clients of a matching service, is a central focus of the matching service. A matching service may analyze certain information or data, and generate and propose matches between two different entities. The information or data may characterize one or more aspects, attributes or characteristics of one or both of the entities. This information characterizing the aspects, attributes or characteristics is typically self-reported. The information or data may be compared or otherwise analyzed with respect to a set of requirements or desires of one or both of the entities. These requirement(s) may, for example, be specified as constraints on the problem of finding prospective matches.
Matches may be generated or identified by satisfying one or more of the constraints. Satisfaction may include finding correspondence between specified aspects, attributes or characteristics of the entities. Satisfaction may include finding correspondence between specified aspects, attributes or characteristics of one of the entities and a set (i.e., one or more) of desired aspects, attributes or characteristics as requested or identified by the other one of the entities. Satisfaction may require exact correspondence between the aspect(s), attribute(s) or characteristic(s) of the entity and the constraint(s). In some instances, less than an exact match between the specified aspect(s), attribute(s) or characteristic(s) of one of the entities and a set (i.e., one or more) of desired aspect(s), attribute(s) or characteristic(s) as requested by the other one of the entities may be sufficient to achieve satisfaction. In some instances, correspondence between some of the specified aspects, attributes or characteristics of one of the entities and a plurality of desired aspects, attributes or characteristics as requested by the other one of the entities may be sufficient to achieve satisfaction. In other instances, correspondence between all of the specified aspects, attributes or characteristics of one of the entities and a plurality of desired aspects, attributes or characteristics as requested by the other one of the entities may be required to achieve satisfaction.
Entities may, for example, take the form of individuals who are attempting to find other individuals or businesses. For instance, an individual may be seeking a social relationship with another individual. Social relationships may, for example, include platonic friendships, romantic dating, activities (e.g., biking, hiking, sports teams), or seeking partners for short or long term social commitments (e.g., marriage, civil union). Alternatively, an individual may seek a business relationship with another individual or a business entity. Business relationships may include long term business relationships (e.g., professional relationships) or short term relationships (e.g., single job relationships). For instance, an individual may seek a health care provider (e.g., physician, dentist), some other professional (e.g., accountant, lawyer, plumber, electrician, or contractor) or some other business relationship (e.g., day laborer, house cleaner, sitter or childcare). Also, for instance, an employer may seek job applicants to fill one or more positions. An entity seeking a relationship may specify some necessary or desired criteria (e.g., constraints) which may be compared with respect to aspects, attributes or characteristics of possible candidates for a match.
To satisfy end user client entities, the matching services must find suitable matches quickly and accurately. Slow searching is an annoyance to end user client entities. Poor matches are a significant annoyance to both of the matched end user client entities, and are a real hindrance to further use of the matching system by the end user clients. Even where specified constraints are completely satisfied, an end user client may deem a proposed match to be unsuccessful for a variety of reasons. Further, in many instances the number of matches that satisfy the specified constraints may be overwhelming for an individual. Such presents a conundrum of whether to present all such matches and potentially alienate the individual, or to randomly select some subset of matches and possibly inadvertently exclude a highly desirable match.